


Rain Pours

by RobronLife



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Aftermath of this storyline, M/M, Reunion Fic, the only thing that has been on my mind since we hear of a reunion really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronLife/pseuds/RobronLife
Summary: Robert finds himself alone in the middle of a dark Emmerdale village recounting all the events and how he ended up here. Aaron finds him and they talk.





	Rain Pours

  
Robert was stood alone in the middle of the village. The sunlight had somehow escaped and all the house lights were off. It was the pouring rain that really got him to get out into the night. He felt numb most of the time these days and when he wasn’t numb he was overwhelmed with sadness and anger and confusion. It was February now, only about a month since everything went down. Everything went down the drain so quickly. His thoughts paralyzed him and he was stuck just standing in the middle of this village that always seemed to bring him pain.

Robert ended up staring in the direction of Home Farm, though he couldn’t see it. He experienced so much there. The joy of having a son. The joy of thinking he had a son. The pain of having that knowledge ripped from him.

“ _Of course it isn’t yours Robert,” Lachlan had spat. “I know you’re stupid but I didn’t think you we more brainless than Rebecca. That kid is Rosses.” Robert had all but passed out once he heard it. He looked at her. Her head hanging low, avoiding eye contact. “You… you ripped my life apart. You pitiful sniveling bitch. You ripped my life apart over a baby that isn’t even mine?” She was lucky he hadn’t hit her right on the spot._

Robert could tell if he was crying or if it was just the rain molding his face. Now he had to learn to deal with the sight of Ross Barton swanning around with…  
  
Now he truly had nothing. Even though the Whites were gone and he accomplished his task, he felt empty. He didn’t have his family. His one true love. Robert looked at the Mill. Countless memories. Most of them were bad, but the good ones? Oh they were so damn good. He helped to build his future there. All the kisses and the nights together, they were almost enough to keep him going. But then again, the memories weren’t enough.

Maybe things would have been better if he had asked for a DNA test as soon as he heard but he was blindsided. He lost control of his true self. The one who took every extent to find what he wanted. Maybe he needed the check to be prevented from doing it again to the next person he would have to settle for. The person who wasn’t Aaron Dingle.

Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts. There was someone walking toward him. Probably Victoria wondering where he’d gotten too. But it was a man. Maybe Adam, sent by his nosey sister. Honestly, if Robert wasn’t taking shelter at their place he wouldn’t be talking to her because of all that went down and her part in it. But it was neither. Suddenly the familiar scent was flooding his senses.

“ _Aaron_.” It was a whisper. The younger man was in his personal space now. It wasn’t uncomfortable but he felt like he didn’t have a right to be this close to him. Especially because Aaron had a new man in his life, someone better than him. The doctor who tended to Liv when Robert all but killed her. _How stupid am I? I could have killed her muppet. Why am I so selfish?_

“Robert, why are you stood out here on your own in the pouring rain?” Robert couldn’t respond coherently.

“I don’t deserve anything. I have nothing and I want to just disappear, Aaron.”

“Robert… why haven’t you talked to anyone?”

“Who wants to listen to my sob story? I wrecked my life. Besides, shouldn’t you get back to Alex and Liv?”

“Robert I care. And you didn’t wreck your own life, the Whites did. I should have known it was a lie, you can’t get it up when you're drunk.” Robert allowed the smaller chuckle before returning to his sobs. “Also, Alex and I aren’t together anymore.”

  
“Aaron… You deserve someone decent like him.”

“He’s decent, yeah. But he’s boring. He’s not passionate. He isn’t the most amazing man in the world who's been through hell and back. He isn’t the man who saved my life. He isn’t you, Robert.” They were standing close, almost touching. Robert could barely make out Aaron’s features but it didn’t matter because he had them memorized. Aaron put his hand on the back of Robert’s head. And Robert didn’t fight it. His eyes instinctively shut.

“Robert I love you. I miss you. We need to take it slow, again but I need you. We need you.” And with that Aaron leant up to Robert and gently pressed their lips together. Aaron finally felt the sparks he so desperately craved. This felt like reconnecting. After Robert and Aaron’s kiss right before Aaron was sentenced, it felt like they were separated and they never really did come back to each other until now. This was the end of a long, horrible chapter in their lives. And the beginning of the rest of their story.

“Let’s get you back to Vic’s, and we’ll talk in the morning, yeah?” All Robert could manage was a small smile and a nod.

“I love you too Aaron.” With that, Aaron took Robert’s hand and lead him back to Vic and Adam’s place. Maybe Robert wouldn’t just feel numb anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this! A reunion fic has been itching in my brain for a while now and I could not wait to share.


End file.
